


Three Words in Six Word Stories

by whatfandom



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Six Word Stories, angst as shit, then tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can't say "I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words in Six Word Stories

He shouldn't of said it. Brendon knew Ryan couldn’t say it back. It had been his fault. Ryan thought they had an _understanding_. They just couldn’t say “I love you”.

Yes, they were dating. Yes, Brendon was Ryan’s boyfriend. Ryan got all sappy with brendon and gave him flowers on Valentine’s Day and he remembered their anniversary and they talked about life and Ryan talked about his life and his dad and his mother. Ryan didn’t do that. He didn’t get all sappy and loving, only with Brendon. Ryan didn’t love. He couldn’t. He tried loving his father and look where that ended him. He tried loving God and look where that ended him. Brendon should’ve known that. But Brendon said the three words Ryan couldn’t say back.

“-And that’s why you’ll be writing six word stories and be reading them aloud on Friday.” Ryan’s head shot up.

Crap, he drifted off. What was the teacher saying?

“Remember you’ll be reading these aloud in class.” The teacher gave them a knowing look and the class laughed. The whole class that was, but Brendon and Ryan. Ryan looked over at Brendon, and he was staring at his desk.

Ryan didn’t get it. Why was Brendon mad at him? Ryan was the one who should be mad (and he was). Brendon hadn’t spoken to Ryan and vice versa in three day (three days!). Brendon caught Ryan’s eye and he froe. Ryan stopped breathing. Usually when Ryan and Brendon caught eyes in class, they would give each other big, stupid grins and kissy faces. Not today. Brendon glared at him this time. Not looking at him fondly, but glaring. That very look made Ryan wasn't to shrivel up into a ball and cry. Brendon hated him and that wasn’t a good feeling.

~~~

Ryan forgot to do his English homework. He was 17 years old, a junior in high school and he forgot to write sex words on a piece of paper. He was given four days to write six words and he forgot. Brendon remembered- of course. He stood up when his name was called. Ryan shoken at Brendon’s words. He hadn’t spoken to Ryan in six days and the words he heard Brendon speak were,

“Nothing said when I needed you.” And yeah, that hurt.

The teacher called “George Ross.” Ryan groaned and automatically corrected, “It’s Ryan.” Oh. Oh, wait that was him.

Ryan stood up, fumbling. He had to think of something. Something quick. Ryan looked right at Brendon and it just came out. Their eyes were locked as Ryan said,

“The three words I can’t say.”

 


End file.
